Gallery: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3
This is the gallery page for Hiccup during the third and fourth seasons of Race to the Edge. Third Season Enemy of My Enemy Enemy of my Enemeytwo.jpg Enemy of my Enemeyone.jpg Enemy of my Enemeythree.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-hiccstrid1.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-2hiccstrid2.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-2hiccstrid3.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-2hiccstrid4.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-2hicctooth.jpg HT.png ToothlessInjured.jpeg Enemy of my Enemey-2calmdownhiccup.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-21.jpg tumblr_o9gdv76Zrv1ub5mbwo3_1280.png Enemy of my Enemey-22.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-26.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-25.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-2tryingtokilldagur.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-2killdagur.jpg Hiccup Dagur Captured.jpg Part- of the dragon hunters.png|a Hunter threatening to brand Hiccup Enemy of my Enemey-2brand.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-2escape.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-2smile.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-2forgive.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-2hictooth3.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-2friends.jpg hictooth224.jpg HiccupandToothless(12).png EnemyofmyEnemy(5).jpeg EnemyofmyEnemy(3).jpeg EnemyofmyEnemy(2).jpeg EnemyofmyEnemy.jpeg HiccupandToothless(32).jpeg ToothlessArmor(3).png HiccupandToothless(48).png HiccupandToothless(47).png HiccupandToothless(46).png HiccupandToothless(45).png HiccupandToothless(43).png HiccupandToothless(42).png HiccupandToothless(41).png HiccupandToothless(40).png HiccupandToothless(39).png HiccupandToothless(38).png HiccupandToothless(37).png HiccupandToothless(36).png EnemyofmyEnemy(7).jpeg Crash Course Crash Coursegeeks.jpg Crash Coursegeeks2.jpg|Geeking out with Fishlegs slimedhiccstrid.jpg Crash Coursesnothic.jpg Crash Coursefriends.jpg Crash Coursepunch.jpg Crash Courseproudofsnotlout.jpg|Proud of Snotlout Crash Courseend.jpg HiccupRttE.png HiccupandToothless(136).png HiccupandToothless(135).png HiccupandToothless(134).png Follow the Leader Follow the Leaderhicc1.jpg Hicc.jpg Follow the Leaderhiccstrid2.jpg Follow the Leaderhiccstrid.jpg Follow the Leadermadhiccstrid.jpg Follow the Leadermadhicc.jpg Follow the Leaderdisappointed.jpg Follow the Leaderdadcup.jpg Follow the Leader-1.jpg Follow the Leader-2.jpg Follow the Leader-hiccsnot.jpg Follow the Leader-tro.jpg Follow the Leader-snot.jpg hug.jpg Follow the Leader-fishast.jpg Follow the Leader-hicaxe.jpg HiccupandToothless(152).png Turn and Burn Turn and Burn1.jpg Turn and Burn2.jpg Turn and Burn4.jpg Turn and Burn7.jpg Turn and Burn8.jpg Turn and Burn9.jpg Turn and Burn10.jpg Turn and Burn14.jpg Turn and Burn12.jpg Turn and Burn11.jpg HiccupandToothless(151).png HiccupandToothless(150).png HiccupandToothless(149).png HiccupandToothless(148).png HiccupandToothless(147).png HiccupandToothless(146).png Buffalord Soldier Buffalord Soldiorone.jpg Buffalord Soldiortwo.jpg Hiccup asking Astrid what is wrong.jpg Hiccup walking up to Astrid.jpg Are you sure you're okay.jpg Yeah, I'm fine.jpg|"Are you sure you're okay?" After Astrid says I'm fine.jpg Buffalord Soldiorthree.jpg Buffalord Soldiorfour.jpg Hiccup having caught Astrid as she fell.jpg|Astrid collapsed and Hiccup ran to catch her before she hit the ground. Buffalord Soldiorfive.jpg Buffalord Soldiorseven.jpg Buffalord Soldioreight.jpg Buffalord Soldior11.jpg Hiccup catches Astrid again.jpg Hiccup having caught Astrid again.jpg Hiccup holding Astrid Buffalord Soldier.jpg|Carrying a dying Astrid bridal-style. Hiccup putting Astrid down.jpg I can't imagine a world without you.jpg|"I promise you, Astrid. You just have to keep fighting, and hold on. You need to stay with us." I can't imagine a world without you 2.jpg|"I can't imagine a world without you in it." Hiccup feeding Astrid the buffalord saliva.jpg Nothing's happening.jpg Something's wrong Buffalord Soldier.jpg The buffalord saliva.jpg The herbs.jpg So we just need it.jpg Hang in there Astrid.jpg Just a little longer.jpg Please, for me.jpg Buffalord Soldior13.jpg Buffalord Soldior14.jpg Buffalord Soldior15.jpg Hiccup just about to feed Asyrid the green solution.jpg Hiccup feeding Astrid the green solution.jpg It's working.jpg Hiccup catches Astrid for the third time.jpg Hiccup and Astrid after Hiccup catches Astrid.jpg Hiccup having heard what Astrid said.jpg It's no big deal.jpg You'd have done the same for me.jpg Hiccup smiling at what Astrid just said.jpg Hiccup and Astrid smiling at each other.jpg|"I can't imagine a world without you in it, either." - Astrid to Hiccup HiccupandToothless(139).png A Grim Retreat A Grim Retreat1.jpg A Grim Retreat2.jpg tumblr_o9i1d3WCMi1ub5mbwo2_1280.png A Grim Retreat4.jpg A Grim Retreat5.jpg A Grim Retreat6.jpg A Grim Retreat9.jpg A Grim Retreat10.jpg A Grim Retreat11.jpg A Grim Retreat14.jpg A Grim Retreat16.jpg A Grim Retreat19.jpg A Grim Retreat20.jpg ruffontoothlessforthefirsttime.jpg|Ruff riding with Hiccup/Toothless for the first time onscreen. A Grim Retreat23.jpg A Grim Retreat25.jpg A Grim Retreat26.jpg A Grim Retreat29.jpg A Grim Retreat30.jpg A Grim Retreat39.jpg GrimRetreat.png HiccupandToothless(72).png HiccupandToothless(71).png HiccupandToothless(70).png HiccupandToothless(69).png HiccupandToothless(68).png HiccupandToothless(67).png HiccupandToothless(66).png HiccupandToothless(65).png HiccupandToothless(64).png HiccupandToothless(63).png HiccupandToothless(62).png HiccupandToothless(61).png HiccupandToothless(60).png HiccupandToothless(44).png To Heather or Not to Heather Hiccstrid701.jpg Suspicious.png Toheathtwo.jpg Hiccupwantstoknow.jpg Itsheather.jpg Toheathfive.jpg Rude.jpg|Reading Heather's secret letters to Fishlegs. Noprivacy.jpg|Snooping without premission Back@theedge.png Tumblr o9alddJmu61rkiqugo1 1280.jpg Toheath24.jpg Fingercup.jpg Inmyhut.png BecomeADragonRider.png|Hiccup offering to help train Windshear so she can work with the rest of the dragons. Flyingpractice.png Heather&hiccup.png|Hiccup riding on Windshear for a split second after she knocked him off Toothless. Toheath29.jpg|Hiccup quickly jumping off Windshear to get back on Toothless before he hits the water. Toheath36.jpg|The boys back in the air. Mistake.png|"What are you talking about? You fit in great. Besides, do you really want to do that to Fishlegs?" Hiccup .jpeg Hiccstrid3072.jpg|"Remember this is way harder on him Fishlegs than it is on the rest of us. So cut him some slack." - Hiccup to Snotlout on Heather's decision to leave. Hiccstrid703.jpg Hiccstrid704.jpg|Watching Heather and Fishlegs fly into the scene. Hiccstrid701signal.jpg Dagurlettertohicc.jpg|Dagur sends Hiccup a letter asking about Heather's whereabouts. Stryke Out Stryke Out1.jpg trapped.png dragonrootgas.png dragonrootgas2.png dragonrootgas3.png|Hiccup passing out from the gas thereyouarebud.png chained.png HiccupandToothless(73).png HiccupGlare.png HiccupToothlessCaptured.png forcedtofight.png HiccupandToothless(74).png HiccupandToothless(75).png gottabackoff.png HiccupandToothless(76).png HiccupandToothless(77).png HiccupandToothless(78).png leguses.png deliciousrock.png hiccupdefendingtoothless.png shovedaside.png HiccuptendingtoToohtless.png doubleglare.png NotLoseAnotherLimb.png Astrid running towards Hiccup Stryke Out.jpg Astrid just about to hug Hiccup.jpg Astrid as she starts hugging Hiccup.jpg Astrid hugging Hiccup.jpg Astrid and Hiccup hugging.jpg Oh thank thor.jpg Thank thor your okay.jpg tailslice.png oh-no.png ThisEndsNow.png ThisEndsNow2.png TS 58.png TS 59.png togetheragain.png Stryke Out19.jpg|"It's good to have you back. I was really worried." TS 68.png TS 69.png TS 70.png TS 71.png TS 72.png HiccupandToothless(80).png HiccupandToothless(79).png Tone Death ToneDeath.png Tone Deathgang.jpg Tone Deathloud.jpg Tone Death1.jpg Hiccup&Chicken.png Tone Deathknife.jpg Tone Death2.jpg HiccupandToothless(132).png HiccupandToothless(11).png HiccupandToothless(49).png HiccTooth.png HiccupandToothless(50).png HiccupandToothless(52).png DD_S4_RttE_E9_0351.jpg HiccupandToothless(133).png Tone Deathearplugs.jpg Tone Death6.jpg Tone Deathhiccstridsmile.jpg HiccupandToothless(53).png HiccupandToothless(54).png HiccupandToothless(55).png HiccupandToothless(56).png HiccupandToothless(57).png DD_S4_RttE_E9_0562.jpg Tone Deathsword.jpg Between a Rock and a Hard Place Between a Rock and a Hard Placeone.jpg Between a Rock and a Hard Place3.jpg DD_S4_RttE_E10_0134.jpg Between a Rock and a Hard Place4.jpg Between a Rock and a Hard Place5.jpg Between a Rock and a Hard Place7.jpg Between a Rock and a Hard Place10.jpg Between a Rock and a Hard Place12.jpg HiccupandToothless(31).jpeg HiccupandToothless(30).jpeg HiccupandToothless(35).png HiccupandToothless(34).png HiccupandToothless(33).png HiccupandToothless(86).png HiccupandToothless(85).png HiccupandToothless(84).png Family on the Edge HiccupandToothless(35).jpeg FamilyontheEdge(11).jpeg FamilyontheEdge(7).jpeg FamilyontheEdge(3).jpeg FamilyontheEdge.jpeg Family On the Edgefine.jpg Family On the Edgeawkwardhug.jpg FamilyontheEdge(13).jpeg Family On the Edgelaugh2.jpg FamilyontheEdge(14).jpeg Family On the Edgeshattermaster.jpg HiccupandToothless(17).jpeg FamilyontheEdge(9).jpeg FamilyontheEdge(4).png FamilyontheEdge(10).jpeg Family On the Edgerufftuff.jpg finger.jpg|Stops Astrid from poking him by pushing his finger against hers. Family On the Edgeguily.jpg Family On the Edgehiccstrid2.jpg Family On the Edgehiccstrid.jpg FamilyontheEdge(5).jpeg FamilyontheEdge(4).jpeg Family On the Edgegroup.jpg Family On the Edgehiccstrid3.jpg Family On the Edgehiccstrid4.jpg tumblr_oc2sgwhnMc1ub5mbwo7_1280.png Family On the Edgehiccstrid6.jpg Family On the Edgeheadhand.jpg Family On the Edgehiccstrid8.jpg Family On the Edgereally.jpg Family On the Edgebonding.jpg Family On the Edgehiccstrid9.jpg Family On the Edge10.jpg Tumblr oc2teh7FFC1ub5mbwo2 1280.png|Heather lashes out on Hiccup for helping Dagur. Hiccup pries her off of him. Family On the Edgelockupdag.jpg Family On the Edgeescaped.jpg|Dagur escaped dagr.jpg HiccupandToothless(36).jpeg HiccupandToothless(26).jpeg HiccupUpset.jpeg|Hiccup saddened by Dagur's sacrifice Family On the Edgedagurdeath2.jpg Last Auction Heroes Last Auction Heroesjohann.jpg Last Auction Heroes2.jpg DD S4 RttE E12 0045.jpg DD S4 RttE E12 0046.jpg Tumblr oc2u3yPb4S1ub5mbwo8 1280.png Last Auction Heroes5.jpg Last Auction Heroes6.jpg Tumblr oc2u3yPb4S1ub5mbwo3 1280.png HiccupandToothless(216).png HiccupandToothless(215).png HiccupandToothless(214).png HiccupandToothless(213).png Faces.png LastAuctionHeroes(2).png Tumblr oc2u3yPb4S1ub5mbwo4 1280.png nines03.jpg Last Auction Heroes9.jpg Last Auction Heroes10.jpg LastAuctionHeroes(3).png DD S4 RttE E12 0336.jpg LastAuctionHeroes(4).png ones03.jpg twos03.jpg threes03.jpg fours04.jpg fives03.jpg sixs03.jpg|Hiccup welcomes Astrid's touch sevens03.jpg eights03.jpg Last Auction Heroes13.jpg Last Auction Heroes14.jpg The gang.png HiccupandToothless(59).png HiccupandToothless(58).png drowning1.jpg drowning2.jpg|Astrid saves Hiccup from drowning. drowning3.jpg drowning4.jpg drowning5.jpg Wet hiccup.png|Hiccup looking up at Astrid. drowning6.jpg drowning8.jpg Last Auction Heroes19.jpg Last Auction Heroes22.jpg Defenders of the Wing, Part 1 Defenders of the Wing Part 12.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 13.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 19.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 116.jpg DD_S4_RttE_E13_0066.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 120.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 121.jpg DD_S4_RttE_E13_0096.jpg|narrowly avoided landing in a field of Blue Oleanders Defenders of the Wing Part 123.jpg DD_S4_RttE_E13_0124.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 125.jpg|Viggo mentions Astrid's leg, making Hiccup angrier. Defenders of the Wing Part 126.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 127.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 129.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 130.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 133.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 134.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 135.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 136.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 139.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 140.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 143.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 144.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 147.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 148.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 153.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 156.jpg HiccupandToothless(24).jpeg HiccupandToothless(23).jpeg HiccupandToothless(15).jpeg HiccupandToothless.jpeg HiccupandToothless(18).jpeg Defenders of the Wing Part 174.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 176.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 178.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 179.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 180.jpg HiccupRttE.jpeg HiccupandToothless(140).png Fourth Season Category:Gallery